


One More Tomorrow

by ShadowTigerLily



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Characters come to life, Funny, Gen, Learning how to modern human, Light Angst, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTigerLily/pseuds/ShadowTigerLily
Summary: Do you ever wonder where your companions go when you can't find them in your settlements? I just might have an idea.The sole survivor handles the post-apocalyptic world fairly well. Danse, Curie, and MacCready might not handle modern day reality as well. Join them and my unlucky OC in their adventures of adjusting to the real world and eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm an actual college student and have very little time for writing. I will try to upload as soon as possible, but it might not be for a while! Please be understanding! I also am just writing this for enjoyment and exploration of the idea. Grammar is my worst nightmare and I am literally just spitting ideas out on this metaphorical piece of paper. With that I hope you enjoy all the hilarity, spelling errors, and grammar mistakes that ensue.

“Finally home, classes were awful today.” the young college student sighs as she kicks the door to the garage closed with her booted foot. She regained her balance and began pulling off her shoes with her feet. Her heavy backpack made it harder to keep from falling over, but eventually she was able to fling them amongst the other shoes at the entrance. The winter boots landed with heavy thuds against the wall before falling limply to the cold hardwood floors. Adjusting her bag, the girl walks into the dark kitchen and throws it onto one of the chairs. Her eyes quickly flicked to it and her hand twitched as she saw it tip back a little. Fortunately, the chair didn't fall and she passed by it without a second thought to turn on the lights. There was a click of the light switch and instantly it was bright. She squinted as she looked into the kitchen and made a move for the cabinets, 

“Merow!”, startled she looked down to see the green eyes of her cat at her feet. 

“Hey Pitty!”, she bent down to pick up the old cat gently. “How’s mamma kitty doing today huh? Bet you had so much fun taking naps on your warm pillow and eating all day.” She pet Pitty under the chin and listened to her purr before setting her down again. The cat then limped over to her food bowl where she began to eat again. “Leg still bothering you? Man, only reason why I hate winter. You can't even take medicine for it! Makes you sick and we don't want that…” 

She grabbed some crackers from one of the top shelves and picked up the cat once again. She quickly ran up the stairs, which proved difficult with both a cat and snack in hand. Down a hallway and up two more steps she finally reached her room. She set Pitty on her bed and turned a space heater on before closing the door. 

“There you go girl! Should help you feel a bit better.” A little disoriented, the cat looked around and then settled down as the girl walked over. She grabbed her laptop and mouse off her nightstand and climbed on the bed. She pushed all the blankets aside and set the mouse pad on a pillow. 

“It’s been so long since I've been able to game! What do I even start with! I mean there's this one mission I want to go on in Fallout 4, but I don't think my character is strong enough yet. Think I can do it Pitty?”, she looked over at the calico cat who was happily curled in a ball in the warmth of the heater. The girl laughed and smiled at the now comfortable cat, “Great answer! Fallout 4 it is then!”

With that she opened up her laptop and turned it on. “ It's been so long I can't even remember where I saved last! 19 years old and you'd think I’d have down time, but I guess not!” After a few minutes she was able to open up Fallout 4 and play. 

The intro played and the the opening screen showed as normal. She clicked on the continue button and was instantly taken to her last save, Sanctuary Hills. “Oh yeah, that's right I restarted last time because I fucked up the story so bad. Guess it could be worse, looks like I played enough to get most of my companions back!” 

She moved her character around, a female sole survivor, with some makeup, an uneven black haired boy cut, and Kellogg's armor equipped. She had her character look around sanctuary for a little while. She visited Codsworth and made a wide circle around Preston. Then she went over to her house and found Deacon and Hancock chilling at the table. Cait was wandering and so was Valentine. Dogmeat, the good boy that he is, was lying in his specially made dog house being cute as ever. However, despite all the wandering, she couldn't find her favorite companions. Cuire, Danse, and MacCready were missing and no matter where she looked, she couldn't find them. “Ugh, this happened in my last game, but I found them after a while! Where'd they go! I wanted to take MacCready with me! Maybe I should Google search this glitch…”

She ended up googling it, but all she could find was advice on restarting the game or uninstalling and reinstalling it. She ended up going back to wandering around sanctuary, looking once again for her lost companions, “I don't want to restart my game! I'll have to start all over again! If I reinstall it I won't have enough time to play! What the fuck! I just want to enjoy my life and play videogames! Is that too much to ask? Where's my Mac&Cheese!! MacCready let's go I have places to be, things to do, people to terrorize!”

In the middle of her rage, there's a knock on the door. She sighs and shuts off her computer. “I swear if it's another sales guy or some religious person trying to convert me I am not up for politely listening today.” She gets off the bed, careful not to wake the cat, and runs down the stairs. The door is knocked on again before she can get to it. “Hold on I'm almost there!”, she thinks frustrated ‘Jesus these guys are impatient!’ She pulls open the door and is blasted with cold air, and a few flecks of snow, suddenly her feet and hands feel cold again. 

When the air slows she is able to get a good look at the people on her doorstep. What she saw made her feel nervous. The one closest to the door, and who she assumes knocked, was pretty short with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. There was another man, tall and muscular, standing just behind him with a serious look on his face. He had a very ‘soldier’ look and feel about him. Finally, there was a woman even shorter than the first guy. She was hiding in the shadow of the taller man, probably trying to avoid the cold wind and whipping snow. 

The girl looked at their clothes which made her feel even more uncomfortable than their faces. The woman looked pretty normal, apart from the fact it was the middle if winter and she was wearing a dirty dress and heels with no coat. The taller man looked just strange and really orange. He had an orange mechanic looking suit and when she looked closer she could read Brotherhood of Steel on one of the patches. The girl shifted and quickly turned her attention to the short blonde. He had on a duster with one arm ripped off, a green scarf, a sniper strapped to his back, but even scarier he had a certain trademark hat with two bullets tucked into the brim. 

Their clothing and faces looked so real, even the facial hair, but she knew these guys were probably just really devoted cosplayers that's all. ‘Yep devoted cosplayers, in the dead of winter, and on my doorstep.' She could feel her heart start pounding in her chest and her breathing pick up. Despite her obvious nervousness as to their looks and attire, she asked the blonde, “Um... Hi, my name's Corva. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh….ah...Fu- how do I even explain this? Uh...My name's Maccready, this here’s Danse” he points behind him, “and the woman's Curie. Where are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you guys for the long wait! I just found time today to complete chapter two and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Please feel free to leave a comment! I will be uploading intermittently because college and work!

 Corva’s heart stuttered and she felt her breath pause. The hand holding the door open twitched as she thought of slamming it closed. ‘Come on...this had to be a joke...they’ll crack a smile and then laugh and tell her that those sort of things only happened in shitty fanfictions’.

    The companions in front of the door felt the weight of her pause, “....Mam? Are you alright?” Danse shifted uncomfortably, not sure if the girl was going to attempt anything. Maccready began regretting the decision of putting his gun on his back to look less threatening. “Yes, I sense that you are in distress. Is everything ok?” Curie peeked in between the two boys.

    ‘Shit is it really them? I think I’ll just have to play along until I can get information…’. With their combined worried looks and questions Corva was finally able to force out a response.

    “Y-” she cleared her throat as is stopped working suddenly, “Yeah, it's just… um....” looked at all three of them freezing on her doorstep, not a clue as to where or when they were. They probably didn't even know that they were video game characters, that is even of these guys were the real thing!

     “Actually, if it's alright by all of you, why don't you come inside and I'll get you guys some food as you warm up. I’ll answer your question once you answer some of mine, is that ok?”

    Curie lit up at the offer of warmth and food, even Danse looked a little persuaded. As Curie made a move to enter MacCready put his arm out to block her. Corva glanced at him, she knew that he would be the hardest to convince and to gain the trust of, he had a very suspicious look on his face. ‘Man I forgot about how all these guys have never known the kindness of a stranger. MacCready more so than the others. And this only proves even more that they’re the real deal’

    “How do I know that we won't end up with bullets in our backs?” Corva almost laughed, this was almost the exact same thing he said when her sole survivor and him first met in the Third Rail! She had the perfect answer to his question too. She looked him straight in the eye and gave him a genuine smile

    “You don't. You'll just have to trust me, I give you my word.” She laughs before she continues, “Or you could give me a pat down and look for weapons, promise I don't have any on me, but you can check. I won't mind.”

    She heard Danse shuffle uncomfortably and Maccready coughed, looking away. Curie and Danse brushed past him and into the warm home. MacCready, with a sigh and a quick glance around, followed the other two inside.

    _Companions Pov_

    The house was surprisingly clean from the outside, actually scratch that. EVERYTHING was surprisingly clean. Even in the dead of winter the trees looked alive and well. There were no patches of dead grass popping up out of the ground or dead trees laying in the middle of cracked roadways. In fact, the roadways were busy with bustling cars and people.

    Before they appeared in this strange land, they had been in sanctuary talking with each other as the sole survivor was out on another long mission. Then all of a sudden they were transported her with nothing but the clothes on their backs and whatever they were carrying at the time.

    Being the only person with a weapon at the time MacCready took the lead and decided to enter the home that they were facing right when they were transported. It was a giant blue house with white trimming and a wooden door. Snow banks surrounded it making it look like a fortress, a clean, well kept fortress. Danse looks up at it mentioning how astounding it looks and goes to mumble about how ‘tactful a position it is in’.

    “Well, seeing as we have no idea where or when we are lets go ask for directions shall we?” and MacCready began to march towards the door.

    That’s when Curie grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Please wait monsieur MacCready. You should put your weapon away! We do not want to frighten whoever opens the door. I sense no radiation in this place and I fear we are in a time before the the war!”

    MacCready looks down at her and hesitates for a minute. If he puts away his gun that does make him look less threatening, but what if these people are actually hostile? They may outnumber them, but the house is large it may hold many people. He would just have to trust and agree with Curie. It would be better to look non-threatening, especially when in need of information from a civilian. He wasn’t a good person, but he wasn’t outright evil!

    “OK, just be on your guard. If they try anything do not hesitate.” he placed his weapon on his back and walked up to the door, shivering in the cold wind.

-Skip the conversation they just had-

    They all turn their heads as they walk inside the house. Instantly they are hit with warm air and an inviting smell of food. Curie sighs as she rubs her arms vigorously, hoping that the friction will help warm her up faster.

    “Are you cold still?”, Curie looks up at their nice host and nods slightly. “Y-yes I am afraid so, do you have something that will help?”

    The host smile and opens a door to a closet straight across from the front door revealing a line of coats. “Here take this one, it’s my mother’s so it should fit you ok.” She handed over a black winter coat with a fur hood and Curie took it and put it on with a very grateful ‘thank you’.

    “Would either of you like a coat until you warm up?” she looked at Danse and MacCready. “No. Thank you. We’ll be fine.” MacCready butts in with a few curt sentences before Danse can get a word in. The host shrugs and walks into the kitchen.

    “I’ll warm up some tea and I think we have steak leftover from dinner last night. There should be enough for all of you.” this time before MacCready can answer Danse pipes up.

    “Thank you for your hospitality mam’” and gives MacCready a half hearted glare which he returns in full blown.

    “Which reminds me! I forgot to ask, but please take your shoes off and place them by the door. The floors are pretty clean and I really don’t want to mop today.” she points back to the entrance as she grabs the food from the fridge.

    The companions are a little bit more focused on the fact that the fucking fridge works! What else works in this place!? However, they all wake themselves from their trance and head back to the entrance to take their shoes off.

    There MacCready whispers to the others, “taking our shoes off? Definitely pre-war. Look at the floors and even the fridge works? How’d we end up here?”

     Danse responded with a hum “I have no clue, I suspect the institute had a hand in this. Seems like their handy work. I don’t want to jump to conclusions until we learn more from her”, he points back to where their host was cooking. “Starting with her name”

    -Corva’s POV-

    She could hear faint talking in the entrance way as she pulled out a pan to warm up the meat. She couldn’t make out any words, but she guessed it was some form of battle plan. She just hoped it wasn’t a violent battle plan.

    That was when the companions walked back in together and faced her. Curie piped up “Excuse me miss may we ask you your name? We’d like to know the name of a kind hostess such as yourself!” she smiled.

    ‘Wow Curie, lay it on thick with the flattery. I like how my efforts haven’t gone unnoticed though. Wait...they need my name...but I named my character after me! Shit, I can’t give them my real name they’ll be suspicious! Let’s hope I have enough charisma!’

    “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t tell you? It’s Grace.” and she smiled back. That seemed to state the curiosity of all parties, much to the relief of now Grace. ‘Glad I gave them my middle name, at least I still respond to it.’

    She continued to cook the meat on the pan and put the kettle on as well. She move fluidly around the kitchen gathering plates and such before placing the meat on each one. She then poured the hot water into mugs with tea bags place in them. “If you want sugar we have some in that container there”, she pointed to a large see through glass case on the counter.

    Curie and MacCready went for the sugar, but Danse just sipped at the tea black. Grace spoke up once everyone seemed settled. “Now we play 20 questions...” 


End file.
